endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Plant The Flag
Overview A day after the first team left the island, the remaining contestants came to grips that two of their friends were gone from the island forever. Summary A day after the first team left the island, the remaining contestants came to grips that two of their friends were gone from the island forever. In the morning, JD dropped by the huts to bring something to Jonna — the hat she had given Max for good luck up at the Temple the night before. Inside the hat was a note from Max reading, "Give this to the next team you want to betray." Jonna was visibly upset since Max was her friend and she was already sad that he had left. J.D. informs them there will be another Endurance Mission that afternoon when he spotted an upset Chelsea. Jonna replies it's because of Max. Aaron was surprised about the note because he thought Max was okay with being sent up to Temple. Jonna felt horrible because she thought it was Aaron's fault Gray and Green were sent up, but he countered that by saying both of them were responsible. Chelsea was sad because she remembered Max that morning, and how they talked and played with each other--he made her feel welcome on E1. She really wanted the Gray Team to come back from Temple, and was really surprised when it wasn't. Lana said she felt proud when she and Trevor returned because when they were sent up, it was because they were the weaker team. She also noticed how Jonna really wanted Gray to return, despite acting happy. Sabrina noted how Jonna said to Green they were the stronger team going up, but told everyone else Green was the weaker team. Lana then says if Green wins the Endurance Mission, then Blue would get the Samadhi, which Jonna fears. In the Endurance Mission, "Plant the Flag", the partners were connected to each other by a rope that ran through a pulley system mounted on a giant truss 20 feet off the ground. As one player ran away from the truss, the other player was raised up toward the top of the truss. The object was for one player to grab a flag from the top of the truss as they were pulled up toward it, then hand it to their partner when they were lowered back down. Their partner would then run to the finish and plant the flag in designated holes for each team. The first team to plant all four of their flags would win. Yellow team displayed great strength and speed finishing first, way ahead of the other teams. With their first victory they gained the right to give the Samadhi to any team they chose, and received the two Pyramid Pieces the Grey team left behind. They are now tied with the Blue team for the lead — three pieces each. At the Rock the Yellow team gave the Samadhi to the Purple team, which dealt them a devastating blow. Inside the Samadhi was a note not allowing the Purple team to even compete in the next Temple Mission. Game Play Pyramid Pieces Mission In the Endurance Mission, "Plant the Flag", the partners were connected to each other by a rope that ran through a pulley system mounted on a giant truss 20 feet off the ground. As one player ran away from the truss, the other player was raised up toward the top of the truss. The object was for one player to grab a flag from the top of the truss as they were pulled up toward it, then hand it to their partner when they were lowered back down. Their partner would then run to the finish and plant the flag in designated holes for each team. The first team to plant all four of their flags would win. Production Notes Quotes *'Brandon: '"Oh God, it's time to cry again." *'Jonna '(confessional): ''"I feel kind of guilty because...I'm a very strong person and I usually say what I want to say and do what, I like to happen, but...this time I gave in to Aaron and let him send the Gray Team up." *'Chelsea: '"This morning was really sad because I started thinking of Max again and when we had fun." * '''Layla: '"Love hurts." * 'Lana: '"Jonna was trying to act all happy, but I know she wanted Gray to come back." Trivia *The note Max sends to Jonna was one of the top 10 moments from the first four seasons. It also was the only letter written on E1. ** In addition, Max's last name was revealed at the end of the note. * First time where the Yellow Team wins a mission, and first time where a team other than Blue wins. * First time a samedhi forbids a team from competing in the following temple mission. Category:Episodes Category:Endurance Missions Category:Season 1 episodes